


【米flo】烂玫瑰 上

by Homo_1720



Category: L'Assasymphonie - Florent Mothe (Song), Mikelangelo Loconte - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homo_1720/pseuds/Homo_1720
Summary: Florent的性瘾症尚未得到有效的解决。
Relationships: Mikelangelo Loconte/Florent Mothe
Kudos: 9





	【米flo】烂玫瑰 上

烂玫瑰

性成瘾预警 来自五根别针这个梗（不懂的自己去了解详情吧大概是flo的裆用五根别针别上了防止炸裆）

Summary：come on baby let‘s ride

“您是否有过性成瘾的病史？”德莱斯·安德森看着对面几乎要把自己缩进椅子里的年轻人，“医患保密协议，Mothe先生，您可以放心我绝对不会说出去。”他顿了顿，双手交叉在胸前，“多说一句，您在音乐剧里的表现真是精彩。”

也许是那句寒暄给了他些许安慰，大男孩这才点了点头，动作微乎其微。这反而让医生松了一口气，“我建议您参加互助会，进行一些心理上的干预。“他递过去的名片被礼貌的收进了口袋里，德莱斯医生也并不知道，如果互助会有用，Florent就不会出现在这里了，“当然，我会给您开一些药，您可以配合着适量服用。”

纸包随手丢在桌上。Flo浑浑噩噩的倒在了床上——他出门前的准备已经失去了效力，此时他的阴茎正毫无负疚感的勃起着，任他怎样在心里劝哄都不再管用，而它几乎要将牛仔裤的拉链撑开了。而自己晚上还有一个访谈——他绝望的看了一眼时间，4：00，他只有一个半小时来料理自己的问题，然后给自己脆弱的牛仔裤拉链别上几根别针，假装一切正常的爬上他的保姆车。

快点吧，flo，他咬着牙解开裤子，冰凉的手触摸自己的感觉让他狠狠的抖了一下，他爬上了床，脸将近全埋进柔软的枕头里，臀部抬高而腰脊下凹，下午的阳光像是蜂蜜顺着他的后背的曲线流淌，他紧了紧牙关，反手去摸自己肛口露出了一小节的拉珠——这个小玩具被他缓缓拉扯出来，前列腺点不停的被摩擦，大量带着麝香气的透明液体从他的阴茎前端涌了出来，滴滴答答的落在床单上。这种感觉似乎让大男孩哽住了，他猛然抬高了脖颈，眼前几乎出现了金色的星星。

星星。他胡乱间想起了mikele那个星星的腰带，恍恍惚惚几乎看见了mikele枫糖色的、亮的惊人的眼睛正在烧灼着情欲的火，似乎要将他拉入无穷的深渊。此时拉动拉珠的手像是失去了控制，快速将它们推回内里又猛然扯出，粗暴的动作将里面的润滑液带了出来，顺着臀缝淌到囊袋上，带来让人无法忍受的痒意。于是flo干脆放弃了手肘撑住床面，用肩膀作为支点，另一只手伸下去急切的抚慰自己的阴茎——他必须要快了，事实上没有那么多时间供他享受快感，而过量的快速积累的刺激无异于是一种折磨。他的腰无力的扭动了两下，小腿胡乱踢蹬了一会，从被单里把头露出来，伸手胡乱在抽屉里摸索了一阵，拿出一个跳蛋来。

紧急情况，他对自己说。眼前金色的光闪个不停，伴随着他的喘息声，拉珠被他快速的扯了出来，这让他几乎被抽干了力气那般要瘫软下去，而他又将跳蛋塞进了身体里，胡乱推到了自己的敏感点上——摁动开关的一瞬间他几乎像被雷劈中那般抽搐了一下，侧着身子翻了过来，跟离开了水的鱼一般反弓起上半身弹动了两下。阴茎淌下大量的白色浊液，甚至无法再次勃起了。

可还不行，这样还不够。Flo撑起身体，上身在手肘的支撑下勉强直立起来，丰腴的腰际因为拉伸显出一两道浅纹路，仿佛上好的丝绢被人柔皱的一部分，跳蛋被他的动作震得滑出了体外，只留了一部分在身体里。他将它完全扯出来，喘着粗气去摸那根假阴茎。胡乱塞进身体里的时候他只能发出无助的啊啊声，摩擦的快感像是一个断崖般停在了最后的临界上，再无法往前一步了。他将那个玩具推的更深一些，甚至到了有些噎住他的程度，颤抖的手只能缓慢的小幅度抽送着——肛交是他在患上性瘾后的一个新爱好了，连带他的蓄发也是，而今那些过长的棕色卷发散开在他的枕头边和鼻端，他无端的觉得痒、又觉得说不出的可悲。

如果说蓄发是为了让他更接近萨列里的形象，那性瘾绝对是萨列里对于莫扎特无法被实现的渴求的外化表现了。他已经陷入了戏里，他开始喜欢那闪烁的星星和空气中弥漫的金粉，当它们像金色的蝴蝶翩然起飞时，他总会觉得这就是莫扎特散发而出的光芒。而让他无法欺骗自己的是，他其实透过莫扎特的面具看见的是mikele。此刻毫无疑问的这个意大利男人成为了他欲望的中心，他就像是萨列里那般病态的渴求着。粘腻的液体从他的股缝滴下来，汗水浮在他的皮肤上像是羊脂上的水滴，他发出了一声短促而绝望的嚎叫，阴茎狠狠的抖了抖，射出的液体染在深色床单上，让这一切看起来合乎逻辑的色情。

而这些此时都变成次要的，flo抬起眼睛看着挂钟，很显然剩下的30分钟他绝对不能在床上度过了，如果他再不爬起来，等在保姆车里的mikele就要打电话问询了。

Mikele。

这个词在他的干性高潮里像烟花一样炸开，化成无数金色和白色的星星交替闪烁着。他的腿胡乱的踢蹬了几下，足弓摩擦的发红发麻——他的脚终于碰到了在裤子里震动不停的手机。可等他试图用脚将它勾过来的时候，它却不再震动了。Flo疑惑的回过头去，却听见了重物落地的声音，紧接着，他的呼吸都凝固在了鼻尖，如入冰窖般轻微的发起抖来，而在那一瞬间他甚至产生了一种不合时宜的幽默感——他应该先把按摩棒从身体里拔出来还是应该先提醒对方手机的屏幕碎掉了？

无论是哪一种他都没有做。他像是猎人枪口下的熊崽那般向那人瞟了一眼，快速扫过他金色的头发和浓黑的眼影，以及浑身叮当作响的星星配饰——他居然刚才没有听见一点声音。而无论是他看到的哪一样，都毫无悬念的暗示他——Florent Mothe，你完蛋了。

Mikelangelo Loconte的手机挣扎着闪烁了几下，映出那张惊讶的脸来。

TBC


End file.
